Vanitas Remnant
Vanitas's Sentiment appears as the secret boss found in the Keyblade Graveyard in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Before attacking Terra, Ventus, or Aqua, its battle must first be accessed by entering a dark portal with a picture of the charm found on the end of the Keychain found on Vanitas's Keyblade, similar to encountering an Absent Silhouette. After entering the portal, Vanitas's Sentiment forms from a sphere of dark energy, similarly to Vanitas's creation. Vanitas's Sentiment drops a Hidden Ore when defeated. Strategy While Vanitas's Sentiment has significantly less HP (one bar) than some bosses previously fought, it is important not to underestimate it. Vanitas's Sentiment uses a skill-set similar to the true Vanitas, but with more powerful versions of Vanitas's attacks and the ability to heal itself whenever the player tries to do the same, excluding healing by Potions. Each of these tactics has the potential to instantly drop the player's HP into the "Alarm Zone", thus the boss should be approached with caution. It also has some attacks that Vanitas could only do with the X-Blade, both complete and incomplete. Some differences in Vanitas's Sentiment's moveset include the fact that its standard behind-aerial attack can hit multiple times, time before the attack when the boss freezes in place significantly shorter. The fireballs it shoots fire at a much faster pace. Vanitas's Sentiment also has a fair share of new tactics in its arsenal, however, able to dash around in the shadows before several dark, crystalline and floating blades attack the player from both sides. When the boss holds its blade above its head, the Keyblade it holds powers up, leading to several powerful slashes, the combo finishing with a long-range slash in the shape of an "X" that will home in on the player unless it comes in contact with an obstacle beforehand. It may also surround itself in darkness, "shadow" versions of itself performing aerial combos. Not only this, but Vanitas's Sentiment will then proceed to power up, surging with energy, attacking its opponent from beneath. It should be noted that several of his attacks can cause the player's view to be obstructed by darkness for a certain amount of time, making it easy to be hit by any follow-up attacks he may use. Vanitas's Sentiment also has the ability to perform Vanitas's version of the Dark of Link Shoot Lock, Dark Cannon, firing a massive energy beam with a relatively long range directly in front of it. The attack is easily avoidable, however, and it also leaves the boss open for attack. It is best that the player keep a continuous hit-and-run pattern going during this battle. Victory is simply determined by the proper timing of Guard and attacks, as well as the equipment of proper Deck Commands. Gallery Image:Vanitas Portal.png|Vanitas's "Absent Silhouette" portal Image:VS_Keyblade.PNG|Vanitas's Sentiment's Keyblade. Video Video:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Vanitas's Sentiment Boss Video:Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep - Vanitas Lingering Sentiment Defeated (Whole Fight with Aqua) Video:Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Terra vs Secret Boss (Lingering Sentiment Vanitas) See Also *Vanitas *Absent Silhouette *Hidden Ore fr:Sentiment de Vanitas Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies Category:Bosses Category:Optional bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Unversed Category:Keyblade Graveyard Category:Keyblade Wielders